Then Blaine Steps in
by LaurasPoetryCorner
Summary: Sora's cousin, the black sheep of the family, get kicked out of his house and moves in with sora's. Trouble trouble trouble. Blaine, go live with your family again! *LOL* Taiora fic!


Then Blaine Steps In  
  
By LaurasPoetryCorner  
  
Disclaimer: If I own digimon, then I live on Mars.  
  
A/N: I know Sora's cousin's name is Duane (However you spell that), but I call him Blaine. I made this stupid promise to my friend to never mention her brother's name in anything. Guess what his name is? Anyway, stupid promise or not, I ALWAYS keep my promises.  
  
This is going to be Taiora, don't worry! But first, I'm going to make it about Sora's troubles with having Blaine live with her. This way I can rant about my life in a way. I have to watch my brother because my parents both work. I slave away and clean the house that is full of my little brother's messes, I make two to three meals for him a day, and he can't even lift a finger to help! I think nine-year olds can help their sisters do something. I think my brother is Davis' twin. It's really scary, but my brother looks just like Daisuke, especially with goggles!!! I'll trade Davis in for my brother though...  
  
Sora looked at the clothes on the rack. She took a look at the price of the pants that had met her eyes.  
  
"Fifty bucks for a pair of capris?" She said to herself.  
  
To Mimi, that would be nothing, but to Sora, that meant expansive. Mimi had it all. Sora had to earn stuff. How much do fifteen year olds have anyway? Even if she did get that much, she could get so much more for not paying the brand name. Sora walked to the next store. It wasn't a brand name place, but it had some pretty good stuff.  
  
After taking a while, she bought a pair of red capris, a pink tee that said "Love" and a white cardigan. She only spent a twenty. She was a bargain hunter. She still had no idea why she wanted to be at the mall right now. She just came here because she sensed something. Not a sale or anything, more like someone who would need her assistance. Sora walked over to the bench and sat. She needed to give her legs a rest. Just then, she saw a blonde haired guy in a college uniform with a tye-dyed tie on. She recognized him immediately. It was the one and only Blaine, her cousin.  
  
"Hey cuz, I was lookin for ya."Blaine walked over to his favorite cousin.  
  
"You were? Hi. "  
  
"I haven't seen you since Christmas and now school's almost over."  
  
"You look really grown up in your college uniform."Sora complimented.  
  
"Really? Thanks! Hey, could I come over to your place I kinda have something to tell you. It's really important and I wanted to tell you before anyone else knows. I coulda gone to your mom's work, but if she knew what I had to say she would of closed down the flower shop. I knew you had to be here at the mall." Blaine told her seriously.  
  
"So this is why I came to the mall. "Sora said in her mind.  
  
After a twenty-minute walk, Blaine and Sora arrived at Sora's house. Sora took her key and opened the bulky mahogany door. Blaine entered with a suitcase that Sora had been wanting to ask him about.  
  
"Here we are, home sweet home!" Sora said happily.  
  
Blaine looked at her with bewildered eyes. "How did you know what I planned to tell you?"  
  
"Hunh?"  
  
Blaine sighed with relief "So you don't know. Why do you think I brought this suitcase?"  
  
"I thought maybe you bought it at the mall or use it to carry your books for college." Sora replied.  
  
Blaine took a seat. "Okay, listen up. I'm only tellin ya once, got it?"  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
"I was sittin there eatin my grub when my parents ask me what I'm gonna do with my life. I replied I dunno. They asked me if I was going to get a job since this year I'll be graduating from college. I told them that I was gonna lay back and relax after all this work I've had to stuff in my brain from school. They weren't so happy and said that if I didn't have anything planned in my life, they would kick me out. They said I wouldn't be a good example to Tiff."  
  
"How is Tiffany?" Sora interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me! No interruptions!" Blaine said obnoxiously.  
  
"Fine. Fine. Continue" Sora said.  
  
"Then my parents took away the most important thing to me on this earth....my car!"  
  
Sora sweat dropped. To think that he cared about his car more than his family, how sad.  
  
"Tiffany was watching the fight and she said she wanted to get away from the family. Stupid little sister! She's the little brat of the family. Are all eight year olds that bad? Mom and Dad said that since Tiffany was gettin a bad example, I gotta move out."  
  
"Had to."Sora corrected.  
  
"Whatever...So my parents give me a hundred bucks and kick me out of the house. I packed my belongings in this suitcase. " Blaine unzipped the suitcase.  
  
Sora thought that the suitcase would be full of clothes, shampoo, photos, and other things from home. To her surprise there was only two pairs of pants, three T-shirts and a few boxers. The rest of the gigantic suitcase were video games. She looked at all the systems. A Nintendo 64, a Playstation, A dreamcast, a game boy AND a Playstation two. A big bunch of video games were scattered in the suitcase. There must of been at least one hundred games in there or more. The Nintendo cartridges were in a little box and the Playstation and dreamcast, and Playstation two had there own cd holders. Each one held three hundred. The only other things there was a plug outlet and seven memory cards.  
  
"Nice stuff you've got there."  
  
"So my plan is asking you if I could stay here."Blaine continued.  
  
"Here?" Sora said in an uneasy manner.  
  
"Yah, could I Sora?"Blaine begged.  
  
"I think you should leave the decision up to my parents." Sora told him. She did love her cousin and she was willing to say yes. He was like a spaced out brother to her. But to her parents, he was the most strangest nephew that they had. Mr. Takenouchi wouldn't turn his sister's child away would he?  
  
"I guess you can stay." Sora decided.  
  
"Thanks Sora!" Blaine went over and hugged Sora, almost lifting her off the floor.  
  
Sora gave him a smile. Her mother was right, Blaine was like a little boy trapped in a twenty-four-year-old body.  
  
"Your welcome."Sora grabbed the heavy suitcase."Come on, you can stay in the guest room."  
  
"I'll take the suitcase. It's too heavy for girls to carry."  
  
"Is that so?" Sora struggled as she lifted it up and walked to the room. "If you can do it, I can too. Don't underestimate my power or any other girls'. We're just as strong or stronger."  
  
Sora decided not to make it a big deal. If she did, Blaine would get on her nerves every five minutes.  
  
"Hey, this bed has a flower comforter, no way I'm sleepin in it!" Blaine complained.  
  
"I'll be glad to change it for you." Sora said getting a pale blue comforter out. She quickly changed it.  
  
"Thanks cuz." Blaine said in his "rad" voice.  
  
"Um Blaine..do you remember my name?" Sora asked madly.  
  
"Yeh, it's Sora right?"Blaine stuck his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Then will you please call me by my formal name?"  
  
"Yes C..I mean Sora." Blaine took a slapped his stomach. "I haven't eaten anything since I got kicked out yesterday. Do you mind making me something to eat?"  
  
"No not at all." Sora grabbed a package of rice noodle and whipped away at making her special noodle recipe`. It was done in five minutes flat.  
  
"Thanks, Sora."  
  
Blaine took a bite. "This stuff is good. My mom cant even cook like that. Her noodle is usually right from the instant packages."  
  
Sora smiled and asked him if he wanted another helping. Her hospitality to the guy was incredibly high. He excepted and went on eating his seconds. It was fun to Sora to have someone to talk to while her mom was at work. She had someone to use her "motherly" side on. Someone to be like a sibling to her. Someone who liked her cooking on top of everything.  
  
Just then the phone started to ring. Sora went to get. "I hope it's Tai" She whispered to herself.  
  
"Hello, Takenouchi residence."  
  
"Hi, Can I talk to Blaine? Who are you? You his girl friend?"  
  
"I'm his cousin."  
  
"Well, can I talk to him?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sora covered the mouthpiece "Blaine, there's someone on the phone for you."  
  
Blaine walked up and got the phone.  
  
"Hey! Whaz up? ....Yah, my parents kicked me out, that's why I gave you the new number......tomorrow?....They didn't let me keep my auto..........I won't be coming .....yeh, my cuz is pretty cool. I gave you the address.....I don't think she'll mind if you come........see ya later then...Chow."  
  
Blaine hung up the phone. "Hey Sora, one of my buds is coming.You don't mind right?"  
  
"No, not at all." Sora told him. She wasn't really sure that she didn't mind though. A complete stranger was coming and by the way they talked on the phone, it sounded like there was something going on.  
  
Sora cleared the table and wiped up the mess from Blaine's meal. He ate like a five year old. If Sora's mom saw her table full of noodle broth, she would of been sure to freak out.  
  
Five minutes later.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Sora went to the door and slowly opened it. Blaine walked up to the guy standing outside.  
  
"Who's the chick?" Blaine's friend asked.  
  
"That's my cuz. Her name's Sora."  
  
"My name's Chad."  
  
"Umm...nice to meet you." Sora said politley. She didn't like being called "chick" at all. Not by some stranger.  
  
"She's cute." Chad commented.  
  
"Runs in the family."  
  
"No way. Tiffany looks like a duck." Chad replied to Blaine.  
  
"I think that's because my family found her in a trash can." Blaine joked.  
  
"Blaine!" Sora said. Tiffany was her cousin after all . She did not look like a "Duck".  
  
"Sorry. I didn't know that you would be offended." Chad apologized.  
  
"She is my cousin after all." Sora told him.  
  
"How old are you?"Chad asked.  
  
"How old are you?" Sora asked him back.  
  
"I'm twenty, and you?"  
  
"Much younger."Sora replied  
  
"You like my cousin don't you?" Blaine asked.  
  
"Yeh."  
  
"You cant have her."  
  
"Who made you decide?"Chad asked.  
  
"So, what did you want to tell me?"Blaine asked Chad  
  
"We're going over to trash the old house on Otama st...Wanna join?"  
  
  
  
"I got plans."  
  
Blaine and Chad gave a coded handshake and Chad left.  
  
"You don't like him do you?"Blaine asked Sora.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"How many do you want me to name?"  
  
"Three."  
  
"He called me chick, he wants to know how old I am and he's going to trash the poor house on Ottawa St."  
  
"If you don't like him, then I dont like him."  
  
Sora plopped onto the closest chair. "I'm glad that's over."  
  
!8!8!8!8!8!8!8!8!8!!8!  
  
The timer on the oven went off.  
  
Sora checked the chicken and turned it to the other side so it could bake evenly. She thought that maybe if she made a good dinner, her parents wouldn't be so shocked about Blaine staying. The rice was cooking in the rice cooker, the soysauce was poured into a tiny dish, there was vegetable stir fry, fried tofu....all set.  
  
Sora hesitantly went to the phone and dialed the number she called so many times before.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Sora, it's me, Kari. Let me guess you want to talk to Tai.."  
  
"Actually, I wanted to talk to both of you. Get Tai on the other phone."  
  
Sora heard another phone getting lifted.  
  
"Hey you guys. I went to the Mall and met my cousin Blaine there. He said he wanted to talk to me at my house and it turns out that his parents kicked him out of the house. He asked me if he could stay here.... I told him yes. Do you think that my parents are gonna freak?"  
  
"Most definetly." Kari and Tai said at the same time.  
  
"That's what I was afraid to hear." Sora complained.  
  
All of the sudden Sora heard a clatter from the other line. She heard Kari yell Neko.  
  
"Hey, Sora."Tai said "I hate to drop out like this, but our cat just broke my mom's planter and there's dirt and pottery everywhere. I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?"  
  
"Kay. Bye Tai." Sora hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Blaine was playing Bust a Move 4 on the Playstation.  
  
"A friend from my high school."  
  
"Can you play a round with me?" Blaine asked Sora. He handed her the other controller.  
  
"Bust a move is my favorite game!" Sora said happily. "You better watch out, I'm the pro."  
  
"I get Bub!" Blaine yelled.  
  
"Go ahead and take the little dinosaur. I'm taking Cleon. I'm surprised you haven't unlocked Woolen yet."  
  
Sora played it with him for about five minutes. She had already won two out of two games. They were on the third. Sora paused the game and ran to the kitchen.  
  
"What was that for cuz?" Blaine said madly.  
  
"The chicken almost burned!"  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Okay, this is the plan. You pretend you come to visit for dinner. After we're done I'll tell them that you got kicked out and that you'll be staying with us for a while."  
  
"Good plan!" Blaine gave a grin to his cousin. "when do they usually come home?"  
  
"My mom comes home at about six. Dad might not be home till' eight. He's coming from Kyoto and that's quite a ride."  
  
"What if your parents say I cant stay?"  
  
"You are their nephew....and we've got a guest room...they'll let you stay." Sora faked a smile and whispered 'I hope'  
  
)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(  
  
"I'm glad you could stay for dinner, Blaine." Mr. Takenouchi said to him.  
  
"Yah, it's nice to see you again uncle."  
  
"What about me?" Mrs. Takenouchi joked." Am I not missed."  
  
"I miss you too. And I Miss your Chinese egg rolls." Blaine told her.  
  
"I'll gather all the dishes and wash them." Sora offered.  
  
Sora washed the dishes quickly and made tea.  
  
"Sora, do you want me make the tea, it was kind enough of you to make dinner and then wash the dishes." Mrs. Takenouchi asked  
  
"I'll do it Mom."  
  
Mr Takenouchi picked up the cordless phone "Blaine, do you want me to call your mom to pick you up?I don't see your car."  
  
"Umm.....Sora."Blaine said tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"Uh..Dad...Mom...Blaine is staying here."  
  
Sora's parents almost fell in response. "What?" They asked in unison.  
  
"Sora...tell them."  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi fell into panic "What does Sora have to do with this. Is something wrong that I dont know about?"  
  
"Blaine got kicked out of the house yesterday."Sora answered.  
  
"Blaine, you...y-you want want to stay here?" Mr. Takenouchi said shocked.  
  
"I got no other place to go." Blaine said in a cool matter.  
  
"Let Blaine stay.....He is your nephew." Sora put in.  
  
"Excuse us Blaine, we need to talk." Mr. Takenouchi shoved the rest of his family into Sora's room and closed the door.  
  
"Sora! What were you thinking?" Mr. Takenouchi said locking the door.  
  
"Blaine had no other place to stay. Are you just going to let him live on the streets? His parents gave him a suitcase to pack and a hundred dollars and drove him out."  
  
"I am rather disappointed at Naomi's decision. "Mrs. Takenouchi told her husband.  
  
"My sister has spoiled him too much and now he doesn't know what to do." Mr. Takenouchi replied to his wife.  
  
"Mom, Dad, why cant he stay?" Sora asked madly.  
  
"Well, he is a bad example, he has no manners and he is very hard to stand, and he practically drives you to the point of insanity. " Mr Takenouchi briefly explained.  
  
"If he stays, you are to take full responsibility to every action of Blaine's. You must pick up after him, and keep me from going insane while he is here." Mrs. Takenouchi told her daughter seriously.  
  
"Mom, you make him sound like a frisky puppy!" Sora couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Your mother is right. Sora, when you were small, we let him stay two weeks while his parents went to America for vacation. We made it through those two weeks, but we vowed that we would never do that again. I'm not about to break that vow, but that vow was between your mother and I. If you want him to stay it must be YOU that takes care of him. We are willing to let him stay on the condition that you are the one that takes care and does the things. Is that understood Sora?"  
  
"Yes Poppa. I understand" Sora smiled happily and walked out to tell Blaine that he could stay.  
  
o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o  
  
BRinG!!!!!!*  
  
  
  
Sora shut off her Hello Kitty alarm clock and headed for the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready.  
  
She sqeezed a glob of toothpasted and put it on her brush. She started to brush them and was trying to retrieve the thought in the back of her head. Someone else had to go to school today......  
  
" Ohh I fworgeot abwot Bwane!" Sora mumbled with the toothpaste frothe dripping out of her mouth  
  
She rinsed her mouth and went to Blaine's "room" . She was about to open the door, but hesitated. She decided to knock instead.  
  
"Blaine wake up!"  
  
Sora waited three minutes...No response.  
  
"WAKE UP BLAINE!!"  
  
"Why so early?"  
  
"School."  
  
Sora grabbed her backpack and headed for the kitchen. "Mom, can you drop Blaine off at his Colledge? It's a ways away from here."  
  
"It's your responsibility, Sora."  
  
"But Mom! He doesn't have his car!" Sora moaned.  
  
"That is why we have legs."  
  
Sora muttered something to herself and poured some cereal.  
  
"Dont forget to make Blaine's breakfast."Mr. Takenouchi told Sora.  
  
"Dad, I know you have to leave early today, but can you please drive Blaine to school?"  
  
"Sorry I cant. Remember the vow?"  
  
"Does Jim have to leave early too?"Sora asked nervously.  
  
"No...."  
  
"I'm calling Jim to see if he can drop Blaine off at the colledge. It's just a block away from Joe's school. I think Blaine can walk that far."  
  
"Why cant you walk with Blaine to his colledge and then go to your high school?"  
  
"Too long.Blaine can go by himself to the Colledge right?"Sora hoped for a positive answer.  
  
"What if he gets lost? He doesn't know Odaiba that well. He lives in Tomachi."  
  
Sora put on a grumpy face. "I'm calling Jim."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^^*^^*  
  
"Miss Takenouchi, you are late. I was worried that something was wrong. You HAD perfect attandance" the homeroom teacher told her.  
  
Sora bowed "I apologize Mr. Okiama. I shall not be late again." Sora went to go take her seat.  
  
"Wait." Mr. Okaima commanded "What was your purpose for being late, Miss Takenouchi?"  
  
"I had to walk my cousin to his Colledge, sir." Sora felt very embarrased.  
  
"I think that a person that old should be able to walk to school by himself, Miss Takenouchi."  
  
The class started to laugh.  
  
"I can explain, sir. He moved in with my family yesterday and doesn't know his way around Odaiba."  
  
"Why didn't your parents drive him there then?"  
  
"They vowed not to take care of him, Mr. Okaima."Sora felt her cheeks burn of embarrasment.  
  
"They left their fifteen-year-old daughter in charge of a person older than her? Please sit down Miss Takenouchi. I do not except lies."  
  
Sora thudded into her seat and gave a frown. She grabbed a pencil and started to answer the social study questions. Her pencil broke in two.  
  
The students laughed again.  
  
"Miss Takenouchi! I have never been ashamed of you like this! Go to the principal's office at once!"  
  
"Mr. Okaima....It was an accident! Sora pleaded.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Sora got up and left for the office.  
  
"Sora, did you have to run an arrand for Mr. Okaima?" The principal asked kindly.He smiled at Sora with his wrikled old face. Sora was his favorite student. Perfect records, perfect attandence, and a great attitude.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Rukina , I got in trouble."  
  
Mr Rukina looked at her with shock. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Mr Okaima is about to come and report what I have done." Sora held back her tears and sat down on a chair.  
  
  
  
Mr. Okaima came in then and there.  
  
"Principal Rukina, this young lady here has lied three times, has broken her pencil in two for vengence, and was late for class by three minutes." Mr. Okaima reported.  
  
"Sora, tell me what you told Mr. Okaima"  
  
"I told him that I was sorry that I was late. He asked me for my reason of being late and I told him it was because I had to walk my cousin to Colledge."  
  
"See. You can tell it is a lie, Principal Rukina." Mr. Okaina happily interuppted.  
  
"Keep going Sora ." Mr. Rukina said ignoring Mr. Okaima's suggestion.  
  
"I explained that my cousin just moved into my family's house and didn't know how to get to Colledge from Odaiba. Mr. Okaina told me that I should not lie and asked me to sit down."  
  
"Were you lying child?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
Mr. Rukina turned to Mr.Okaina "I believe the child is telling the truth. She has never lied to me before. I think that the pencil was aso an accident. Go on and teach your class Mr. Okaina. I shall not punish Miss Takenouchi. I am holding her for her word."  
  
"But Principal Rukina....."  
  
"I SAID I believed her. Now go."  
  
Mr Okaina rose from his chair and walked to his class.  
  
"Sora, stay here for a while. You may skip the rest of social studies."  
  
"Thank you for beliving me Mr. Rukina." Sora smiled and hugged the old gentlemen.  
  
I could tell from your eyes that you were speaking the truth. Lying eyes are dull, but ones of truth remain full of shine. You are not a lyer, I already knew that, but to confirm that you are not lying, I am going to call your mother and have her speak to both Mr. Okaina and me to prove it. He seems very angry for not winning this fight, so that is why I do not want you to return to his class for today. After all, I know how Blaine is. "  
  
Sora was surprised. "Mr. Rukina, how did you know who I was talking about?"  
  
Mr. Rukina smiled. "I happen to have a grandson named Chad who told me his best friend went to live with this coppery-haired "chick" and her family."  
  
Sora smiled.  
  
''o''o''o'o''o''o''o'o'o''o'''o'o''o''o''o''  
  
A/N: Hehe…I just wanted to make something with "Blaine" in it. In the Japanese version "Blaine" is only a guy that likes sora and mimi and picks them up but in the English version they made it her cousin to prevent so rants from parents. Please review! Chapter 2 comin up~ 


End file.
